Golden Sun 3: A New Beginning
by Wildevale
Summary: Full summery inside. This is my first fan fiction, so please read and review!
1. Prolouge

~Golden Sun 3: A New Beginning~  
  
Summery: The four elemental goddesses of Weyard have to seal their powers  
and memories to the Elemental Stars to save the world. Now, over 1,000  
years later, in a village at the foot of Mt. Aleph, we meet the reincarnations of these four goddesses and their families, as they go on an  
adventure that will change their lives forever.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Golden Sun or any of their characters. Though I do  
own Gaia, Flamara, Aris, and Glaicia.  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Characters: |Gaia: kind, gentle Earth wielder, | |stationed at the aerie of Venus | |Lighthouse |  
  
|Aris: quiet Wind wielder, | |stationed at the aerie of Jupiter | |Lighthouse |  
  
|Flamara: feisty, outgoing Flame | |wielder, stationed at the aerie of| |Mars Lighthouse |  
  
|Glaicia: cold, quiet Ice wielder, | |stationed at the aerie of Mercury | |Lighthouse |  
  
Many years ago in Weyard, right before the lighthouses were extingushed  
  
Gaia: "Sisters! We must do this! Otherwise Weyard will be destroyed!"  
  
Her golden hair flaps with the wind  
  
Aris: "She is right. The lighthouses must be extinguished."  
  
Her pale silver hair is tied back in a long ponytail, so that it won't blow around  
  
Flamara: "Must we? Can't we just do a little destruction of our own to make the people behave?"  
  
Gaia: "No, Flamara! We are here to protect Weyard, not to destroy it!"  
  
Flamara scowls, her dark red hair blowing in the wind  
  
Aris: "Glaicia, you are awfully quiet. What do you have to say on this matter?"  
  
Glaicia is quiet, her pale ice colored hair blowing in the wind  
  
Glaicia: "I think we should seal the power of the lighthouses and our own power into the Elemental Stars."  
  
Gaia, Flamara, Aris: "NO!" All Look at Glaicia, shocked at her suggestion  
  
Glaicia: "Yes. It is the only way. This way, the people will learn to live with out the lighthouses and without us. I don't care anymore what they do."  
  
Aris: "But they need us!"  
  
Glaicia: "No, they don't. They only think they do. They can mess up Weyard on their own."  
  
Gaia: "She is quite right. We will seal our own power along with the Elemental Stars. We will be mere mortal Adepts until the lighthouses are rekindled."  
  
Aris: "Okay, let us do it. Flamara?"  
  
Looks to each of her sisters and finally gives in  
  
Flamara: "Oh, all right. I won't like it, but I'll do it, if I must."  
  
Gaia: "Our mortal forms will unlock the power again in the distant future, when we are needed the most. Agreed?"  
  
Together: "Agreed!"  
  
Collection of all four of the elements at each of their finger tips  
  
Together: Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars! Seal your power to the Elemental Stars!  
  
The earth starts to shake  
  
Gaia: "Our memories will be sealed with our powers until it is released. Good-bye, my sisters."  
  
Glaicia, Flamara, Aris: Good-bye, Gaia.  
  
All four disappear in the light of their element, gold for Gaia, ruby-red for Flamara, icy-blue for Glaicia, and pale purple for Aris  
  
Over 1000 years later, in a small village at the foot of Mt. Aleph, four girls are playing in the village plaza. The gentle one has golden hair, the feisty one has dark red hair, the quiet one has pale silver hair and the last one has pale, icy blue hair...  
  
A/N: What do you think? Please review my story and tell me what you think. I won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews. So review!!!  
  
~Chibi Senshi of Saturn~ 


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

~Golden Sun 3: A New Beginning~  
  
I would like to thank QueenDragonGoddess for reviewing my story! You are so  
kind! I know that I said I would post after 5 reviews, but I decided to  
post the next chapter because I was so happy! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I do NOT own Golden Sun, so  
don't you sue!  
  
© This is my story. If I find it on another site (with the exception of  
kidsystem.proboards24.com) I will find the person who did it and sue! I also own the characters Gaia, Flamara, Aris, Glaicia, Kira and Lila. Do not  
take them without my permission.  
  
~Chapter 1: A New Beginning~  
Summery: When we last left Gaia, Flamara, Aris, and Glaicia, they had  
sealed their powers and memories into the Elemental Stars. They now had become mere mortal Adepts. They lived normal lives in a village at the foot  
of Mt. Aleph called Vale.  
  
|Issac: A shy, Venus Adept from the| |village of Vale. Gaia's | |reincarnation is his younger | |sister, Kira |  
  
|Garet: A hot-tempered Mars Adept | |from the village of Vale. Issac's | |childhood friend. |  
  
|Ivan: A young Jupiter Adept from | |the merchant town of Kalay. He is | |the servant of Lord Hammet, the | |world-renowned merchant. |  
  
|Mia: A kind Mercury Adept from the| |snowy village of Imil. The | |protectress of Mercury Lighthouse | |and Imil's village healer. |  
  
|Felix: Venus Adept from the | |village of Vale. Jenna's older | |brother. |  
  
|Kira: Gentle Venus Adept. Issac's | |younger sister. Gaia's | |reincarnation. |  
  
|Jenna: Hot tempered Mars Adept | |from Vale. Childhood friend of | |Issac and Garet. Felix's younger | |sister. The reincarnation of | |Flamara. |  
  
|Sheba: A mysterious Jupiter Adept.| |Not much is known about her. | |Aris's reincarnation. |  
  
|Lila: A quiet Mercury Adept with | |an icy personality and a sharp | |tongue. Glaicia's reincarnation. |  
  
"Jenna! It is time to eat. Come in right now, or I'll tell Mom!" Felix  
yelled.  
  
The girl with the dark red hair sighed  
  
"Felix! I get the point. I'm coming. I have to go. Sorry, guys."  
  
"That is okay, Jenna. We understand," said Kira." My mom will be worried  
too."  
  
"Ours, too," chorused Lila and Sheba.  
  
They looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Okay then, see you guys tomorrow!" said Kira.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"ISSAC! WAKE UP!"  
  
Issac wakes up with a start and falls out of bed and sees Kira standing  
there  
  
"Good morning, Issac. Did you sleep well?", Kira said sweetly.  
  
"I was, no thanks to you," said Issac.  
  
" I came to get you because everyone is waiting for you. Remember, we are  
suppose to meet at Kraden's house to go to Mt. Aleph and learn about  
legends of Alchemy," she said.  
  
"Oh,no! I forgot about that! Tell them I will meet them there."  
  
Kira leaves and goes to Kraden's house, while Issac is rushing around the  
house trying to do two things at once  
  
"Oh, shoot! Jenna is going to roast me alive! Stupid Kira! She could have told me earlier, but NOOOO, she had to wait until she was absolutely sure  
that Jenna got mad," he thought.  
  
Issac rushes to Kraden's house almost knocking over Garet in the process  
  
"Oops. Sorry, Garet."  
  
"No problem," said Garet, "What's the hurry?"  
  
"We are supposed to be at Kraden's house. Did you forget too?" said Issac.  
  
"Yikes! I did forget! Jenna is going to roast us alive!" said Garet,  
running after Issac as fast as he can.  
  
"Oh, shoot! Jenna is going to skin Issac and me alive. Oh,woe is me! No, oh  
woe is me AND Issac," thought Garet unhappily.  
  
The boys rush over to Kraden's house, and run into a very angry Jenna along  
the way  
  
A/N: What do you think? I know it is short, but I am trying to make the  
chapters longer. I will post more as soon as possible. Please review!  
~Chibi Senshi of Saturn~ 


	3. Chapter 2: Journey To Mt Aleph

~Golden Sun 3: A New Beginning~  
  
Here is the next chapter. Hope that you enjoy it!  
© This is still my story. You cannot have it without my permission.  
Disclaimer: I am getting tired of saying this. I.DO.NOT.OWN.GOLDEN SUN!  
Geez!  
  
~Chapter 2: Journey to Mt. Aleph~  
  
|Kraden: Alchemy scholar. Lives in | |the outskirts of the village of | |Vale. Not much is known about this| |scholar, except for that he came | |to Vale to learn more about the | |origins of Alchemy. |  
  
"ISSAC! GARET! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" yelled Jenna at the two poor boys who had invoked her wrath.  
  
"Jenna, we are so sor-"  
  
"SORRY ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH! WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO GET HERE SO WE CAN GO TO MT. ALEPH AND YOU TWO HAVE BEEN JUST SNOOZING AWAY, I BET!" she yelled.  
  
the two boys cowered in fear of the enraged fire Adept  
  
"Jenna, would you just listen to our side of the story?" said Issac," Kira was suppose to wake me up over an hour ago so we could be ready, but she waited until she was sure you would be mad at us. I bet that if you look around, you will see her laughing herself silly."  
  
Jenna looked around and heard a noise  
  
She walked over to where she heard the sound and saw Kira giggling as if there was no tomorrow  
  
"Kira," Jenna said sternly.  
  
Kira stopped laughing instantly when she heard Jenna's voice  
  
"Oops." said Kira," Looks like I am in trouble."  
  
"Good morning everyone." said a new voice.  
  
"Good morning, Kraden," everyone chorused.  
  
"Is it time to go to Mt. Aleph?" asked Sheba curiously.  
  
"Yes, it is. Let's go!" he said, smiling at her.  
  
Kira was safe for the moment, for everyone forgot what she did as they went to Mt. Aleph  
  
As they walked, Kraden told them the legend of the four elemental goddesses of Weyard[A/N: Hint, Hint]  
  
" The legend says that over 1000 years ago, four goddesses ruled over Weyard. They were: Gaia, the gentle goddess of Earth. Flamara, the fiesty goddess of Fire. Aris, the quiet goddess of Air. And finally, Glaicia, the cold and sharp tounged goddess of Water and Ice. They stayed atop the elemental lighthouse of their element and helped the people to the best of their ability. These goddesses kept Weyard from falling into ruin. One day, though, the powers were too strong for them to handle. They were forced to seal their powers to the Elemental Stars and would become mortal Adepts until the lighthouses were rekindled and they were needed most. At least, that is what the legend says." said Kraden.  
  
"Wow, that is a great story," said Kira, who was in awe.  
  
"Where are the elemental stars now?" asked a curious Sheba.  
  
"No one knows, but they are rumored to be right here, in the heart of Mt. Aleph," said Kraden.  
  
"It would be cool if we found them," said Lila.  
  
"Yes, it would," said Kraden.  
  
"How about we look for them?" said Garet, who had been quiet since being yelled at by Jenna.  
  
"Yes, lets!" said everyone else in unison.  
  
"Oh, all right," said Kraden," Lets get going!"  
  
A/N: You know the drill. Please read and review. I will be so happy if you do.  
~Chibi Senshi of Saturn~ 


	4. Chapter 3: Into the Sanctum

~Golden Sun 3: A New Beginning~  
Okay, here is the next chapter. Hope that you like it! Disclaimer: Do have to keep telling you this?! I. DO.NOT.OWN.GOLDEN SUN!!! © The characters that aren't Golden Sun are mine. Geez, you'd think that  
they would get this by now.  
  
~Chapter 3: Inside the Sanctum~ Summery: The group has entered Mt. Aleph. The question is.what surprises  
await them!  
  
When we left the group, they were inside of Mt. Aleph, searching for the  
sacred Elemental Stars.  
  
"Kraden, how do we get to the rest of the chambers?" asked an impatient  
Sheba.  
  
"I think that we must use Psynergy. Who wants to give it a try?" said  
Kraden.  
  
"I will," said Garet.  
  
He trys to make it move, but to no avail  
  
"Let me try," said Felix, who had been quiet for quite sometime.  
  
Felix trys, but gets the same results  
  
"Wait, look here," says Kraden," It seems that this door can only by Gaia,  
one of the four elemental goddesses."  
  
Everyone falls over anime style  
  
"You could have mentioned this earlier," said a disgruntled Garet.  
  
"I just now noticed it," said Kraden.  
  
"Let me try," said Kira out of the blue.  
  
"Kira, he just said that only Gaia could open it." said Felix.  
  
"I am going to try it anyway," she says defiantly.  
  
"Kira, are you sure that you can do it?" asked Issac.  
  
"I guess I will just find out," said Kira.  
  
Kira trys to move the statue blocking there way and to everyone's surprise,  
it actually moves.  
  
" I cannot believe it!" said Kraden with awe," She did it! The only way she  
could have done it was if she was a decedent of Gaia or was Gaia in the  
past."  
  
Everyone looks at him, obviously surprised, then they look at Kira, who is  
as surprised as the rest of them  
  
"There is no way that could be true!" she cried out.  
  
"Well, let's discuss that later and keep going," said Kraden.  
  
The group walks through the door and continues deeper into the Sanctum  
  
What a surprise! Why was only Kira able to open the door? What about the rest of the group? Sorry, you have to wait until the next chapter!  
  
A/N: Mt. Aleph has a Sanctum inside know as Sol Sanctum. I forgot to mention this earlier. Sorry! A/N: Cliffy! I usually hate to do this, but I have no choice! I will update  
as soon as I can, but until then, please review!  
~Chibi Senshi of Saturn~ 


	5. Chapter 4: Strange Happenings

~Golden Sun 3: A New Beginning~  
  
Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you?! I am POOR! I don't own Golden Sun and I probably never will!!!! Sheesh! Have I gotten this through  
your thick skulls yet!?  
  
A/N: I want to thank the.3 reviewers who reviewed my story. THREE REVIEWS!? WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Please review! I am begging you!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Chapter 4: Strange Happenings~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we last left the group, they had a startling surprise of Kira opening a door that was said that only the goddess Gaia could open. What will happen next, I wonder...?  
  
"I still can't believe that you opened that door, Kira," said an impressed Sheba.  
  
Kira doesn't answer her, but is still surprised herself  
  
"Here is another obstacle in our way," said Kraden," This one says that the Mars goddess, Flamara, can open it. And from what happened earlier, my guess is that she is here."  
  
Everyone looks at him with confused look, all except Jenna, who seems a little different at the moment  
  
Suddenly, Jenna starts to glow a fiery red  
  
"Jenna!" says Felix.  
  
Everyone looks at Jenna, who is now levitating, still glowing red and now chanting something that no one but Kraden understands  
  
"Hakra mentraon Marsa furisa!"  
  
The symbols on the door start to glow the same color red as Jenna  
  
"What is she chanting!" asks a worried Felix.  
  
Everyone else asks the same question  
  
"She is saying, 'Hakra mentraon Marsa furisa," Kraden says simply.  
  
Everyone falls down anime style  
  
"We know that! We want to know what it means!" yells everyone in unison.  
  
Kraden sweatdrops  
  
"I knew that." he says.  
  
Everyone sweatdrops and falls anime style  
  
Jenna suddenly stops chanting and glows even brighter than before  
  
The door starts to shake and suddenly it is gone  
  
Everyone is dumbstruck by this  
  
"Where did the door go?" says Kira.  
  
Jenna suddenly starts to descend slowly, still glowing, but only faintly and is caught by Isaac  
  
"W-what happened?" Jenna stutters.  
  
"We will explain it on the way. Shall we move on?" says Kraden.  
  
"No, Jenna has to rest and find out what just happened to her," says Isaac.  
  
"Fine. We will wait for a little while for Jenna to rest," says Kraden, who is saddened by the fact that there are wonders beyond the next door and he having to wait until Jenna wakes up.  
  
A/N: I had to change the spelling for Isaac because a certain reviewer on FanFiction.Net told me that I SPELLED IT WRONG!!!! Just kidding! I don't mind. I am just messing with you! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffy! Sorry, I have to leave you hanging, but I will continue soon. I hope that you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
Later!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~ Chibi Senshi of Saturn~ 


	6. Chapter 5: The Tests of Wind and Water

~Golden Sun 3: A New Beginning~  
  
Hello! I would like to thank Laina Ri Aurora and Sailor Moonie89 for reviewing my story! I am trying to make my chapters longer, so don't hurt  
me, I am trying. Well, on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I...AM...POOR!!!! I do NOT own GS or GS2!!! There!? HAPPY!?  
  
Chapter 5: The Tests of Wind and Water  
  
When we left the group, they had just gone through with the test of Fire to get through the door. Only Jenna was able to get the door open, but now they face the doors of the Water and Wind. What might happen this time? Hmm...I wonder...  
  
"Jenna, are you sure you should be getting up after what just happened to you?" asked Isaac worriedly.  
  
"I am fine! Sheesh!" says Jenna.  
  
"Well, can we get going already? I want to see the rest of the Sanctum?" said Kraden who had been waiting patiently.  
  
All give him a look that says, "Shut up."  
  
Kraden cowers in the corner, afraid of everyone, especially Jenna  
  
"Okay, let's go. I am tired of everyone fawning over me!" says Jenna who looks like she is going to strangle someone if they ask her if she is all right again. They group heads deeper into the Sanctum, when they reach yet another chamber. This time however, there are two doors instead of one. The left door has the symbol for wind on it, while the right door has the symbol for water on it. "What is going on here...?"said Lila and Sheba. "It seems that it is your turn. You must be the reincarnations that are spoken of here," said Kraden pointing to a tablet that was in the middle of the room.  
  
Writing on the tablet: For those who wish to pass to the rooms beyond; Goddesses of Wind and Water, to pass the seal the has been guarded for so long, Thou must cast the powers that stir the winds and freeze the waters of the sea. Only then shall thee be able to pass the barriers. Luck to thee, young Adepts.  
  
"How can this be? How can you be sure that we are the ones who are spoken of?" said Sheba.  
  
"Well, you two are the only people in our group, in Vale for that matter, who are Mercury and Jupiter Adepts. Just try it, what can it hurt?" said Kraden.  
  
The two girls looked at each other and then headed to the doors, Sheba to the Wind door, Lila to the Water door. As soon as they got there, however, they started to glow just like Jenna had before, only in blue and pale purple light. The two girls casted a spell of their element at the exact same time at the doors.  
  
"Whirlwind!" "Frost!"  
  
The spells hit the doors and they started to glow as well. All of the designs and different symbols were filled with the power of the spells and they opened.  
  
The two girls gently came down to the ground and opened their eyes. To their obvious amazement, the doors had opened by their spells.  
  
"What did I tell you? I told you it would work! And here you were doubting me," said a smug Kraden.  
  
Everyone looked at him and in unison yelled,  
  
"OBVIOUSLY!!!!"  
  
Kraden, who has had his pride hurt by their mistrust in him, stays quiet.  
  
"I am hurt that you didn't believe me."  
  
All give him a look that says, "Shut up, or we will leave you here and never come and get you."  
  
"I get the message. No need to try and hurt me."  
  
Everyone smiles to themselves at how they got Kraden to shut up at long last.  
  
"Now, which way do we go," said Isaac. "Yeah, we need to decide which way is the right way," said Garet.  
  
The two boys look at each other  
  
"I vote THIS WAY!" Both boys end up pointing in different directions  
  
Everyone: ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"How about we go through one door, and then try the other door later?" said Felix  
  
"Great idea! Glad I thought of it!" said Garet.  
  
Everyone shook their heads at how stupid Garet could be.  
  
Everyone headed for the Wind door and walked through it. To their surprise, they saw a path next to them separated by water. It lead right from where the Water door was suppose to be.  
  
"You mean we could have gone either way and it wouldn't have mattered? That's convenient," said Jenna.  
  
The group walked down the path and suddenly a large platform came into view with a pedestal upon it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, what did you think? I am trying really hard to make these chapters longer. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to have a new chapter soon. Later! ~Chibi Senshi of Saturn~ 


End file.
